


Forty Seven Seconds

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [12]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where Everyone Gets a TextForty seven seconds worth of video is all it takes to turn Nora’s world upside down and fill Bonnie with a million and one questions.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: High [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Forty Seven Seconds

Fourth period finds Bonnie in the third floor bathroom, smoking a joint, knees pulled up so her feet don’t show from underneath the last stall when her phone goes off. It’s already in her hand, so her thumb automatically flicks down on the drop down box at the top even though it’s from a number she doesn’t recognize. 

Her text inbox fills the screen and a photo with a play button in the middle pops up. It’s a video. Bonnie’s first instinct is hesitation- she hates jump scares and doesn’t want a virus, but her thumb hovers over the play button while she inhales another lungful of smoke. Scanning her mind, he catalogues what’s in her phone; no nudes, particularly dirty messages, or any texts about meeting up at certain locations she picks up from frequently. Satisfied that in case of an attempted hack her information is relatively too boring to be blackmailed with she clicks on the video. Immediately, obscene slurping and sucking sounds along with moans echos in the empty bathroom. Bonnie sucks the smoke down the wrong pipe and coughs frantically, eyes watering not only from the physical discomfort but from shock.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ ,  is all that fills Bonnie’s head. 

It’s Nora.

She’s on her knees in a purple lace bra and panties and that’s it, looking up into the camera, eyes watery and mouth full. A boy, a man, a male, moans deeply and from this angle Bonnie can see his toes curl in the carpet. Nora pulls back, mouth swollen pink, glassy eyes watering and smiles up at the camera. “You like that?” she asks softly, tone filthy, before taking whoever is recording back into her mouth and the camera shakes a little.

The video ends. 

“Shit,” Bonnie hisses aloud this time, the cherry of her joint having burnt down to meet the side of her fingers as she watched the video in horror. She drops it onto the ground, unthinkingly, and stares at the frozen image on the screen in her hand. 

This is going to be a shit show. 

And it is. By the time Bonnie has rushed back to fourth period there’s less than ten minutes left, but it’s like the class is already over from the buzzing of the heavy whispering. All eyes flick to her when she enters - was she the culprit? Was it the best friend? Was it  _her_ ? She avoids everyone’s eyes and sits in her seat, knee jumping nervously. As soon as the bell rings, she’s up and out of her chair again, hurrying to Nora’s locker. She’s not there. 

She texts her ‘ _where r u_ _??_ ’

‘ _Under the bleachers in gym B_.’ Comes the immediate reply. 

By the time she makes it across campus and bursts into the empty gym, Bonnie can hear Nora’s sobs echoing in the emptiness.

“It wasn’t me,” is the first thing she cries to Bonnie. 

“I know,” Bonnie says, holding Nora around her shoulders, pulling her into her side tightly. “Did you send it out by accident or-“

“No! I mean it wasn’t me! In the video.” Now Bonnie doesn’t say anything. “I _swear_ ,” Nora pulls away, eyes pleading, begging her best friend to believe her. “It wasn’t even  me ! I don’t know who-or why-“ Something seems to shift and click in her head suddenly. Her whole visage becomes dark and stormy, red cheeks flaring even brighter. “It was  him .”

“Who? The guy in the video? Who was it?”

“There  was no guy,” Nora says loudly. “It’s not even something that even happened. This was Kai.”

Well, that was out of left field. “That was Kai in-“

”Ugh, Fuck NO,” Nora denies emphatically. “I wouldn’t touch Kai if there was a fucking gun to my head.”

Relief floods through Bonnie but she still doesn’t understand. “So what do you mean-“

”It’s not real. But he did it - he _created it.”_

“You think Kai,” Bonnie’s says slowly, “faked a sex tape of you. Out of thin air?” Nora nods and Bonnie stares at her. “Yeah...” she says, trying to sound reasonable but supportive at the same time. He’s not the best guy, but she can’t see him doing  this . Especially for no reason. “Nora, I don’t think Kai did this. I mean,” she says quickly at Nora’s blazing glare, “did you guys argue or something? I just don’t understand why-“

“It was  him , I KNOW it was,” she seethes.

“Ok, ok.” Bonnie says as soothingly as she can, rubbing Nora’s arm. She concentrates hard. Okay, say it _was_ Kai... Why ? “ Why , though, Nora?” She asks softly. "Why would he even-“

“Because he hates me Bonnie. I told you he _hates_ me.”

“He hates me too, remember. Hated me. You said it yourself and he and I have been through hell and back! _And_ you’re one of my best friends; he wouldn’t do this to you. He wouldn’t hurt me this way. Not now.” Bonnie says bewildered, still trying to piece it together. “Believe me, Kai and I have nearly torn each other to pieces before. But you guys never talk. Do you?” Bonnie asks, curious now. Nora shakes her head quickly, wiping tears from her heated cheeks. “Why would he do this to you? Seriously, tell me so I can go rip him apart for real. Did you do something to him? Him to you? _What_ _happened_?” Nora doesn’t answer just shakes her head, tears falling silently. “And,” Bonnie scoots closer, “Nora, I don’t think Kai _can_ do this. I know he does illusions sometimes but to do this- I mean, even the professional illusions they have out now at concerts flutter at the edges sometimes.” As delicately as she can, she says “I…saw it. It was.. all I’m saying is Kai fucking Parker couldn’t make that.”  
  


“You don’t know that,” she sniffs. “Kai can do more than you think. We grew up together remember?”

”Yea, so did we,” she refers to her and Kai. Nora shakes her head again, but stays silent. “Hey, hey,” Bonnie says softly. “I believe you,” she says, even if she really doesn’t, not completely. She saw it - it _was_ Nora’s face, up close and very personal, details crystal clear, but she continues anyway. “If you say it wasn’t you, it wasn’t you. I’m just saying…as much as I still want to blame him for everything that has ever gone wrong in the world,” and Nora sniffs hard at that, “I really don’t think he did this. If there’s anyone in this school who can pull that off I’d be shocked. That’s-“ now her own cheeks feel hot with a blush. “It’s pretty detailed Nore.” Nora starts crying softly again and Bonnie immediately feels like shit.

“What I mean is, we’ll figure it out, ok? We  will . And hey,” she takes Nora’s wet face in her hands. “It’ll be easier to figure it out because it’s such a good fake, yeah. If someone at freaking _Mystic Falls High_ is becoming that powerful, we’ll see it. You can’t hide that for too long.”

Nora nods against Bonnie’s palms, now damp from saltwater. She hugs Bonnie suddenly, fierce and tight and Bonnie hugs her back just as tightly, thoughts whirring. It was Nora, she’s sure it was even if the other girl won’t say it aloud. She’d be embarrassed to admit it too, if such an intimate moment was shown to probably the whole school by now. What she’s focused on is the who, how, and why.  


Did Nora blackout and not remember? Who was that in the video recording?  Why would she think it was Kai out of all people? And, if on some off chance it is fake, being able to create illusions when you had the Craft wasn’t rare but that sheer skill level was. 

Who did Nora even know that was that good?

They stay underneath the bleachers all through lunch, eventually deciding that skipping the rest of the day to hide out at Bonnie’s spot in the woods are worth the calls home later. 

**Author's Note:**

> What the actual F is going on?


End file.
